My Sweet Little Decoy
by extremely cool 7
Summary: AU where Max and Victoria are friends, but they carry some big secrets all along. They befriended each other for their own 'selfish' reasons but now they must solve all this mess out because things are getting more complicated every single day. The both girls are confused and a little lost. Are they friends? Nothing at all? Lovers?
1. Beauty Sleep and Guilty

**An AU where Victoria and Max are friends (or maybe soon something more...idk yet?)but they befriended each other for their own selfish reasons and they hide it all along. You'll understand it when you start reading the story. Max's and Victoria's POV included.**

 **I kind of got idea while listening to mega super awesome song _Decoy by Paramore_ and listen to it bc it's gr8 m8.**

* * *

A few rays of bright sunshine peeked in Victoria's room, staying still at her unmoving peaceful body. Suddenly she heard a small melody playing fastly, like it was in some hurry, along with vibrations. It was her mobile, which just woke her up. _Great._ The tired girl blinked a few times, letting out a big sigh and grabbed the stupid phone.

 _Max : I really think you got enough of your beauty sleep, Vic. You're gonna be late :(_

Surprised by this message, Victoria fastly checked what time was it. Her mobile showed 8:14. _Shit._ The class was in 8:30 and she really had to hurry.

Victoria got up, immediately going to her closet, not having enoug time to decide what would be best for day. Black shirt and the expensive purple blouse would just do enough. She didn't need much time for wearing clothes but she just had to put some decent amount of make up, and currently she did not have any time for a shower, she'll do it when she comes back.

The Max's text was going in back of her mind, as the girl herself. She really was thankful that Max actually 'woke her up' because it'd be just so embarrassing to come late at the class, especially when Mr. Jefferson's there. Victoria remembered how Taylor, Courtney and she made some silly kind of 'bet' about Max when this school year started. _Ugh._ They all talked about that new girl and she gladly accepted the opportunity to fool some new hippie. At the start it was so funny, poor Max actually believed that she wanted to be her friend and shit. They'd all laugh when she passed them by, secretly calling her a loser.

But it wasn't right. It was just so wrong going around and lying to that girl. Victoria felt ashamed but she didn't have enough strength to just tell her everything, not now when she really started to grew closer to Max. She was afraid of losing her, after everything, after two months of everything. So she prayed no one would tell her about the silly bet or whatever that thing actually was. Maxine was really nice and surprisingly a fun person to be around. Victora still remembers how she comforted her instead of making fun of her when the wet pain fell on her. That brunette was so caring, cute, shy and a good friend. Victoria kept it hidden from her 'friends' and the whole Vortex Club because what would others think of her if they get to know she's been hanging with someone who's 'uncool', for them? She liked Max, a lot, Maybe too much, she didn't know because it was so confusing.

 _Max f#cking Caulfield, you've made a mess out of me._

And with that small thought she left her bright room.

(...)

The thin girl tapped her messy notebook with her long fingers, fastly biting her down lip every once in a while like she was hiding something big from everybody else. Max wasn't really nervous, it was something else. Her blue eyes didn't even try to look around, they were glued to that notebook which hid a one special photo between its numerous pages. _I'm so f#cking dead if anyone finds this photo. Especially Victoria._

That small photo taken by her old analog camera showed two girls, both having their own strange expression coloured on their faces. _Just an ordinary photo of two completely friendly young girls sitting in the sunshine while holding their hands together. And one of those two girls smiling widely while the other one was well, you could say surprised or maybe f#cking creeped by me._ She sighed as she placed her hand on her slightly warm forehead.

Max was anything but okay recently, she had too much shit to put up with. _Ugh, geez._ She realized how many people she had used and manipulated by her crazy super-powers. It all started when she just got in the Blackwell Academy. That rewind power allowed her to be liked by almost everybody or at least tolerated, unlike before. She knew what to say in the right time, what to do, everything. The girl was a human time-machine. Of course she has told Chloe, being her bestest friend ever and stuff, and she actually believed her.

But Chloe, sheesh, she wanted to find more about what happened to Rachel Amber so Max had to use those same powers more and more. It was really helping with the 'investigation' so Chloe thought _Hey Mad Max, you can get in contact with all those assholes from Blackwell. And be hella best friends. You could get informations about what the f#ck is actually going on with all these drugs, parties, Kate Marsh and Rachel. Just be cool and we'll solve this f#cking ass mission!_

And Max agreed. She agreed on finding more about each person in her school and then rewind time and act like she already cared and knew everything about them. They thought she was so nice and caring, also cool, not a poser, _what an irony._ She has also become somehow, kind of friend with Taylor, known as Victoria's puppet, but not so anymore. Taylor's mother was really ill and she felt sorry for that poor girl. Taylor wasn't what Max had thought before her powers, she was actually a person with emotions, like everybody else at Blackwell. At the first, Max thought everyone, such as Nathan and Victoria, was just rich kid who bullied the _uncool_ ones. Turns out they are more complex beings than Max's little mind thought. _I really underestimated them, just like they did me. We were on the same levels, I was no better than them, neither am I right now._ But these mega powers really helped her understand a lot of things. _Life is strange._

Her eyes all of sudden, with a little thought going in back of her mind, moved onto her phone screen. _8:27. She better come on time, because it wouldn't be cool withou- with Victoria showing up late in front of everyone! Yes! She'd hate that._ No, it wouldn't be cool without her. But Max didn't want to get even more attached to the blonde girl, she'd probably lose her.

And just in that moment the same girl Max had been thinking about showed up, letting non-stopping little breathes from her small pink mouth. Max carefully obsereved the girl, glad she made it on time. Soon Victoria felt Max's intense stare and she quickly smiled to the brunette. Although it isn't surprising when a friend sends a little smile to the other one, Max felt kind of shocked, still not getting used to all the attention she's been getting lately. She didn't want to admit it, but her heart _did_ skip a beat. Just a little beat, not a big deal, _right?_

Max's numerous thoughts stopped her from actually smiling back, or at least waving like friends do. _Can I get more lame? Ugh, I'm so stupid. What's up with me anyway? We've been friend for like two months or so. Guess I still haven't gotten used to all this new attention. Somebody actually cared for me, I made some nice friends. But with my powers, of course! Not like I could even say a proper word to anyone without rewinding hella times. Oh, Chloe really is a good bad influence on me._

A small soft voice called her to the reality, to the Earth, making all her thoughts wash away, like pretty colours in the autumn, she really loved that time of year.

"Max? You okay? Your cheecks are kind of red." Victoria woke the dreamer from her dreamland, making Max realize she must have blushed. _Oh, crap. Lame, lame, lame. Hella lame._

"Uh, I'm fine." She muttered, still embarrassed getting blushed in front of her.

Victoria seemed kind of nervous, not the usual relaxed one. Well, she wasn't relaxed and okay all the time, she was a human after all. But something felt..odd. At least that's what Max thought at the moment. Victoria's fingers were fastly playing with a small part of her expensive fancy blouse, and her right leg moving in all the directions but Max decided not to bother her about that now anyways.

"And thanks for actually waking me up this morning. I, I just overslept." Max just nodded, hearing the school bell which made her friend go back to her seat as she sat there, watching Mr. Jefferson coming in the class.

Max took one last look before the lesson started on that photo, making her feel...guilty. _This is so Victoria doesn't even know this happened. Well, not really because I rewound but kept the photo with me. It's just...ugh..That moment was too special to be forgotten, to just be a memory, this picture kept it alive._

 _Yeah, alive..._

* * *

 **Sorry for any errors and stuff!**

 **Opinions? Thoughts? Worth continuing? Nah?**

 **x**


	2. A Perfect Woman and Some Hipster

**Okay, here's the chapter number two, ladies and gentlemen! However, I kind of got um..lost or tired during the last part so I'm sorry if it's crappy. And sorry for any errors in writing. Also if you ever wonder why this story isn't really detailed - it's because English isn't my native language so I can't really express myself completely like I would with my native language, duh. But I'm doing my best to improve it :)**

 **So this chapter is written in Victoria's POV and Max and she aren't really that friendly here. The sotry is set 2 MONTHS AFTER the school began at Blackwell so that makes it ... hmm November. And now about the plot! Max and Victoria aren't really friends and neither they are like enemies right now. Two of them mostly tolerate each other and have each others' numbers and stuff. This fanfic is about how they started as some 'fake friends' but they turn to be out something more. Max uses rewind power to get Victoria to like her (not in this chapter lol) and Victoria idk she doesn't have any powers so she just acts and fools Max around (also not included in this chapter).**

 **Read the story and you'll understand...hopefully.**

* * *

Victoria was kind of glad that the class finally ended. Not like she didn't like Mr. Jefferson or his lessons, even though he blew her off at least a couple of times when she tried to make some moves, it wasjust that she already knew half of the things he was speaking about today. She found herself in a position when a genius kid from the class has to listen to already known lessons and then raise the hand because it's so awful and annoying to watch all the other students babble some stupid stuff while they have no idea what the teacher is talking about. She may not be a genius but she found herself rather a smart person. It'd be pointless and stupid telling herself the whole damn time she was stupid and nothing special. She never understood how people can just give up so easily, sometimes without even trying. But no, Victoria Chase was nothing like that. She'd always get things right and straight, no beating around the bush. Victoria, she, she always get what she wants. No matter what.

Most of people don't even understand her, but why should she care about them after all? She's been raised to be a flawless lady, a queen, a real woman who doesn't take any shit given to her. Correct all the imperfections, behave ladylike, reach your own ideal top, just like her mother taught her a long time ago. Victoria and her mother, Elizabeth, weren't like those mothers and daughters that sugar-coat everything, cuddle and hold hands. No. Her mom was always strict, ambitious, kind of harsh on the words because she knew no sweet little words are gonna make her daughter succeed. Elizabeth Chase was simply unstoppable. Victoria would often admire her, thinking about all her ways to become the woman she had always dreamt to become. She'd just write down her plans, in her mind, and just work, work and work. And here she is, the great manager of one of the most successful and richest company probably in the whole USA, married, a grown up ambitious daughter like her. But Victoria had notices a couple of times how her perfect mother would feel down, like she was betrayed but she had everything in the world. Something would seem...off. Out of her character.

Her mom would sometimes, not often because she had other business to attend to, just stay in her glamorous bedroom, with her head lowered down to he expensive carpet her father bought, and just stare with her dark brown eyes full of something Victoria could never figure out, because that look was just so complicated, like some mathematical task which Victoria still hasn't solved. As Victoria grew the old spark her mother had had slowly disappeared, like the black hole in the universe was sucking it out. Her mother became quiter which was odd, unlike her real self. But Victoria didn't ask. No, she didn't want to make her dear mother even more stressed. But she wanted to know what was happening to her, and why. That question still remained deep within the farthest corner of her soul. _She's probably just stressed or something else. What else could it be, anyways? I'm just overthinking. Ah, it's killing my pretty little head._

She left the classroom, thinking what plans was she having for today. _Let's see. Take a shower I didn't take this morning because I overs-. Yeah, that thing. Ugh, I shouldn't have stayed up so late. All because of some stupid stuff on the Internet. That annoying bright light almost burnt my poor eyes._

Suddenly she felt a small vibration, that she soon realized was her phone. Victoria fastly picked it up, welcomed by a new message. _Of course._

 _Taylor : Hey Vic, I couldn't attend the class today because I had to help my mom and that stuff. I already texted Courtney so I wanted to let you know why I wouldn't be at school till about 5pm. xoxo_

Without any additional thinking she just texted back, feeling bad for mom of her friend.

 _Victoria : It's okay Sweet T. Just stay strong, like they say in clishe hi to your Mother from me, I surely hope she gets better very soon! See you girl xoxo_

Victoria tried her best to support Taylor, to just help her through everything she's going thorugh, it can't be easy. But she won't let her friend just fall down, feeling all blue like that Kate Marsh. It's too easy to just give up, hate the world and blame everything and everybody. That was what she disliked about Kate. She was just too weak, not even having enough strength to stand up for herself. _She probably wishes to die after somebody just says some stupid little word to her._ And she didn't like how hipster Caulfield was just telling her _Bullies! You're perfect! Bullies' fault. You can be strong. I'll be with you blah blah blah._ Instead ofacting she was just reacting. They both were 18 for f#ck's sake yet acted like little crying children in the kindergarten when someone steal their toy. It pissed her off. Why couldn't Max just teach her how to be strong, independet, brave and self-assured instead of filling her head up with some clishe bullshit? _She'll never grow up if she stays like this._ That's what Victoria thought, and she thought she was right and they were just simply wrong. _They have to learn the lesson._

Suddenly some quiet little voice pulled her out of her thoughts, already making her annoyed.

"Uh, Victoria?" Turning perfectly around, like she always does, Victoria saw the hippie girl that she fooled into thinking they were like best friends forever. Max's face, filled with a damn lot freckles, was pale and with her bright blue eyes that showed some kind of fear or anxiety made her like a total loser. _Oh, my._

"What?" Victoria said it just like she planned to - fearlessly with a little bit of harshness just to show that girl she wasn't here to fool around, once again. She swiftly put her right hand on her hip, making a face that shows no real emotion or expression.

Her response obviously made the brunette even more anxious than before, if that was possible. Victoria didn't know what was the matter with her anyway, why did she have to be so frightened all the damn time? Max's both arms were tied to her body, her mouth half opened, like it was some habit of hers, showing her first two teeth. Victoria wasn't in a friendly mood today, especially towards Max. Everybody has one of those blue days. Yeah, she was nice to her before the class started but now she really wasn't.

"Oh Max, you didn't call my name just to f#cking stare at me? You're already kind of wasting my time, if you didn't know." The blonde, already tired of this uneccessary chit-chat, put her left hand on her forehead, letting an annoyed sigh. Couldn't she just ask her whatever she had planned to?

"N-No, not at all. I wanted to ask you why Taylor wasn't in the class today." Victoria stood still, surprised by the hipster's weird question. Why in the world would Max Caulfield care why Taylor wasn't in the class? _Maybe she missed being insulted by Taylor, I'll forgive her if that's the reason. I mean, who wouldn't miss that person who constantly insults you? Max would._

"Why do you care?" Her chocolate brown eyes sharply observed the thin girl, making her nervous because who wouldn't be? Victoria Chase, the Queen Bee was literally just a few steps away from her. And she was anything but okay right now. Victoria does get irritated and annoyed very fast.

"I just do. Taylor really deserves a lot of support and _care_ while her mother is sick, Victoria." The blonde just frowned, almost sure Max was just bullshitting, her or Taylor. Taylor was her friend, not Max's. And Victoria was supposed to support her and care for her, not some hipster. Suddenly she almost regretted being too awful nice to girl, well sometimes. They weren't friends but Max always seemed to think so and that bothered her, a lot.

"How do you even know that, hippie girl? It seems like you think you're her _friend_. Just because I was, a lot of times nice or good to you doesn't mean we're like best friends forever." Victoria crossed her arms, still not breaking the eye contact with the girl. Max seemed much less nervous than before, which was surprising. She seemed almost..confident.

"I don't hate Taylor or you, if you didn't know. Taylor and I have been working on that project from school together and we got to know each other better. I think I'll stick to us just being friends, the best would be too much, Vic." Max's brave reply caught the rich girl off the guard, she definitely didn't expect this detailed reply at all, she much more expected something such as _Uh...um...well...J-Just curious._

"Don't you throw that word too much, Caulfield. Next time I won't even tolerate you." She didn't even bother to throw some sense into that head of Max's. Victoria was already tired from everything.

"If you say so, Chase." Victoria immediately turned around, her reflex working perfectly.

Max was already walking towards the exit door, with white earbuds in her ears. Victoria knew that no matter what she'd say, hippie wouldn't hear her. So she didn't bother. But Max bothered her. Like she suddenly found some strength and picked it up. It was out of her character.

 _What a strange f#cking day. But whatever._


End file.
